heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League Task Force (comics)
Justice League Task Force was an American monthly comic book series published by DC Comics from June 1993 to August 1996; it lasted 37 issues. At the time the Justice League was featured in three separate series: Justice League America, Justice League Europe (JLE) and Justice League Quarterly (JLQ). Justice League Task Force was a spinoff of Justice League Europe, a series which ran from April 1989 to May 1993. Like JLE, this team carried a United Nations charter which sanctioned their activities. In fact, JLTF was composed of several former JLE members. The team was called to action by Hannibal Martin, a representative of the U.N.. He asked that Martian Manhunter select a "strike team" of fellow Justice League members and to "lead them on a very special mission".Justice League Task Force '' #1, page 14 Publication history Creative teams Because of the varied nature of the missions the Task Force would be employed on, and the versatility of the concept, various writers and artists were featured on this title. Up to issue #13 most writers wrote only up to three issues (even the series' creator David Michelinie only wrote the first three issues, although a misprint on the cover of issue #5 credited him with the story, although it was actually written by Denny O'Neil), which changed when Mark Waid came on board, who wrote ''Justice League Task Force for eight issues''Justice League Task Force'' #0, 13-15, 17-20 and changed the concept to what it would ultimately become. His last few issues were co-written with Christopher Priest, who came on at issue #18 and wrote the title up to its cancellation at issue #37. Similar to the role of the writers, few pencillers stuck around for more than one or two issues, with exception being Sal Velluto, who, alongside David Michelinie created the book, and pencilled 22 issues of the title.Justice League Task Force #0-3, 5-8, 10-15, 17-24 The only other regular artist was Ramon Bernado, who pencilled nine issues in total''Justice League Task Force'' #27-30, 33-37 and pencilled the title's last few issues. Biography Membership Because the Justice League Task force had a variable line-up, there was no definite number of stable members, aside from the Martian Manhunter and Gypsy, who (with the exception of issue #9 in Gypsy's case) appeared in every issue of the run. Other members who made regular appearances include Triumph, Ray, L-Ron (in Despero's body) and Mystek. One mission *AquamanJustice League Task Force #1-3'' *Batman/Azrael (Jean-Paul Valley)Justice League Task Force #5-6 *Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Bloodwynd *Booster Gold *DolphinJustice League Task Force #7-8 *GeistJustice League Task Force #9 *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) *Joe Public *Hourman (Rex Tyler) *Krag *Lionheart *Loose Cannon *Maxima *Nightwing (Dick Grayson) *Robin (Tim Drake) *Seneca *Vixen Up to five missions *Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance)Justice League Task Force #10-12 *Blue Beetle (Ted Kord), *Bronze TigerJustice League Task Force #0 *Captain Atom *Crimson Fox *Dr. Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) *DamageJustice League Task Force #25 *Elongated Man *Fire *Flash (Wally West)Justice League Task Force #13-14''Justice League Task Force'' #15''Justice League Task Force'' #16 *Maxima *Maya *Metamorpho *Power Girl *Tasmanian Devil *Osiris *Thunderbolt (Peter Cannon) *Wonder Woman More than five missions *GypsyJustice League Task Force #1-8, 10-15, 17-37 *L-Ron (in the body of Despero)Justice League Task Force #0, 13-33, 37 *Martian ManhunterJustice League Task Force #1-37 *MystekJustice League Task Force #25-32 *Ray (Ray Terrill)Justice League Task Force #0, 13-15, 17-26. The Ray quits in issue #26 but makes frequent guest appearances. *TriumphJustice League Task Force #0, 15-28. Triumph is fired in issue #28 but remains part of the book's cast. Fictional history The beginning The first mission of this new Justice League team concern a group of rebels, led by Rafael Sierra, who are planning to assassinate Sanobel President Enrique Ramos. They enlist the aid of Count Jeremy Glass, who produces a superlaser that "projects death from miles away", a device the rebels are reluctant to use. Nightwing is assigned by Hannibal Martin to stop Sierra on his own. Meanwhile the Task Force engages the rebels. During an ensuing fight at the palace, Ramos hurries to shutdown the superlaser and finds himself in Nightwing's sights, but, in a crisis of conscience, the superhero cannot pull the trigger. Ultimately, Ramos destroys the machine, but at the cost of his own life. As the story ends, Rafael Sierra becomes President, and Martin reveals that he selected Nightwing because he knew that the hero would never kill; he intended Nightwing to fail. Nightwing and Flash quit the team in anger. Gypsy proceeds to go on a solo mission in issue #4, in which she and the Martian Manhunter (who follows Gypsy) defeat Sa'ar, the Ageless One. Afterward the team becomes involved with the KnightQuest, in which they aid Bruce Wayne in the search of Dr. Kinsolving and Jack Drake (father of Tim Drake, the third Robin. The team next encompasses a complete female membership (including a shapeshifted Martian Manhunter) in order to save the life of Henry R. Haggard, who carries with him a deadly virus, from a savage female tribe. Martian Manhunter is faced with more trouble when two New Blood heroes, Joe Public and Geist seek his mentorship, but by the end of the tale in issue #9, they revoke their membership in the League, confident that they're not cut out to be superheroes. Next, the Aryan Nation plans to release a virus that will kill any non-Aryan in Northern America. The League is capable of infiltrating the group, but are soon compromised when one the Nation's members recognizes Peter Cannon, Thunderbolt. The League eventually manages to escape with the help of Hourman (Rex Tyler) and stop the virus from being spread. After the mission, Hannibal Martin reveals the return of L-Ron, still inhabitting the body of old foe Despero, to warn the team of the coming threat of the Overmaster. Shortly afterward, the Justice League collectively faces the Overmaster, who kills the superheroine Ice in Justice League Task Force #14. During the assault on Overmaster's citadel, Gypsy is left behind in an arctic wasteland as the main group forged forward, leading her to quit the team after the battle. The Task Force then become embroiled in the Zero Hour conflict, and Triumph, a hero retconned into having been a founding member of the original Justice League appears and joins the team. After Zero Hour, the Martian Manhunter and L-Ron assemble a new group, making the Task Force a training ground for new heroes, and the team consists of themselves, Triumph, the Ray and a returned Gypsy.Justice League Task Force #0, 15-16 A new team and purpose The new team seemingly fits well together, but Gypsy has trouble reconciling with the fact that the Despero on the team is not the Despero that killed her parents. As they train together, they are called to aid Vandal Savage, whose supply of replacement body parts and organs has been stolen. They are able to uncover the perpetrator, but do not allow Vandal Savage to kill her, earning them his wrath as he destroys their headquarters.Justice League Task Force #17-21 Gypsy's fears are lated added too when she and the team face Baron Űman von Mauler, who believes Gypsy to be his long-dead wife Nakia. She narrowly defeats him, and proceeds to hitchike her way through Romania, leaving behind her teammates. She eventually ends up at Bronze Tiger's place, where the Martian Manhunter asks her to rejoin the team.Justice League Task Force #22-24 During this run, Christopher Priest established a piece of the series' lexicon: the tuna sandwich. When debating Vandal Savage's intelligence, Triumph asserted that Vandal Savage was a super-genius, not a tuna sandwich. Throughout the series, "tuna sandwich" became a euphemism for someone of low intelligence. References External links *http://www.dcuguide.com/who.php?name=justiceleaguetaskforce *http://www.dcuguide.com/who.php?name=justiceleaguetaskforce2 Category:DC Comics superhero teams Task Force, Justice League